<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little More by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635140">Just A Little More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Feeding, Stuffing, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Jatherine stuffing because I love the idea of Katherine loving her soft boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t like, don’t read ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine tried to fight the smile from forming on her face. Her boyfriend never ceased to amaze her. She watched as he sat back and let out a loud groan.</p><p>Since it was raining outside m, the couple had decided to stay in, and Katherine order plenty of take out for them— or more specifically Jack. Right now, she just watched the other boy gorge himself on pasta, breadsticks, and pizza.</p><p>“Oh man…” He sighed. “I’m stuffed. Why would you let me eat all that?”</p><p>Katherine giggled. “You just seemed so satisfied while eating,” she said. “Did you want me to stop you?”</p><p>He held back a burp. “Yes…” He groaned. “Mmf… I think I overdid it again.”</p><p>She pat his stomach. “You think? You know if you keep eating like that, you’re going to get fat.”</p><p>“Fatter,” Jack corrected. “I wasn’t like this before you came into my life. Now look at me…” He picked up up his shirt and rubbed his round belly. “You did this to me.”</p><p>She scooted closer to him and kissed him. “It’s not my fault you love to stuff your face with sweets all day, babe.” She reached down and undid his pants.</p><p>Jack let out a sigh of relief. “That’s better… Whew…” He squeezed his large stomach. “Look at that. I don’t think I can eat another bite.”</p><p>“I think you can,” Katherine smirked. “I bought you some cupcakes for dessert, Jacky. I’m sure you can fit just a little more in there.”</p><p>Jack bit his bottom lip. “I mean… I guess I got a bit of room for dessert… I just need something to wash it down with.”</p><p>Katherine smiled. “There’s my hungry boy. Here. A large soda came with the meal. You can use that.” She got up and grabbed the bottle from the coffee table. She sat herself in Jack’s lap. “Open up,” she commanded.</p><p>Jack did as he was told and let Katherine hold the bottle up to his mouth. He drank at least one-third of the bottle before signaling for her to stop.</p><p>She let him breathe just a bit before grabbing a small chocolate cupcake and holding it to his mouth.</p><p>The large boy took it in his mouth and chewed slowly. “Mm… Kathy…” He moved a hand to his tummy and began rubbing small circles in the soft flesh. “So good…”</p><p>Katherine smirked. “That shirt seems to be getting in the way. Why don’t you take it off, hon?”</p><p>Jack nodded. “My pants are getting kinda tight too. Do you mind…?”</p><p>Katherine nodded. She helped him take his shirt off and pull his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.</p><p>Katherine admired her boyfriend’s gorgeous large body. From his doughy midsection to his his thick thighs to his soft arms… she loved every inch of him. There was so much of him.</p><p>She rested a hand on his chest and held another cupcake in front of his face. He took it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He groaned. “So full...”</p><p>She brought her hand down to Jack’s belly and caressed it. It was getting nice and tight, but it wasn’t quite where she wanted it yet. “I think you can hold a bit more. Here, take one more. Then, you can wash it down.”</p><p>Jack licked his lips. “Fine… Give it to me…”</p><p>She fed him another one. Then, gave him another sip of soda. This time he took the bottle from her hand downed more than half the drink. Katherine bit his bottom lip.</p><p>He tried bringing it down, but she pushed it up. “Finish it.”</p><p>Jack downed the rest of it. His stomach didn’t seem to be agreeing with him because a loud rumbling came from Jack’s poor belly. He moaned. “Ugh… my stomach…”</p><p>“Do you need to stop?” Katherine asked, a bit worried she may have pushed him past his usual limit.</p><p>“Mmf…” He let out another groan. “So full…”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>He put an arm around her small waist. “More…”</p><p>She blinked. “Are you sure? I don’t want you getting sick.”</p><p>He nodded. “Just a little more.”</p><p>The redhead obliged and fed him at least four more until he stopped her.</p><p>“Alright…” His breaths came out short and shallow. “Whew… I’ve had enough… babe…” He took in a deep breath, causing his belly to go up and down noticeably. Jack ran a hand over his tight, rounded stomach. “It feels so good.”</p><p>Katherine slid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She placed a delicate hand on his full belly and rubbed it gently. “Nice and stuffed?”</p><p>“Mhm…” he rested his head on her shoulder. “I overdid it… but it’s so good...</p><p>“I’m glad, hon,” she said. “I think I enjoyed it a bit more than you did…” She traced a hand over a small stretch mark on his side. “Watching you happily grow is enough to make me happy.”</p><p>“Mhm…” He buried his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She rubbed his belly to help him digest all the food he had just eaten. She smiled and held the other close to her.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Jack’s eyes slowly began closing and he drifted off to sleep with a full belly.</p><p>Katherine smiled and kissed his forehead. She placed a pillow under his head and got up to clean the mess they had left. She couldn’t help but admire her doing.</p><p>Her boyfriend lying on the couch, passed out from eating way too much. She grabbed a blanket and covered him.</p><p>She place one more kiss on his forehead before she began cleaning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>